1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator used in a restraining device of an air bag system for a vehicle and the like.
Generally, in a gas generator using a pressurized gas (a pressurized medium), an opening portion of a bottle in which the pressurized gas is sealed in is closed by closing means and the pressurized gas is discharged by rupturing the closing means during activation.
Furthermore, such a gas generator is desired that the time measured from activation (for example, when an igniting current flows in an electric igniter) until start of gas discharge is minimized and prompt gas discharge is obtained (a restraining device or the like is promptly activated).
2. Description of Related Art
US-A No. 2006/0037662 discloses a gas generator which uses a pressurized gas, wherein at an igniter 20 attached to one end of a housing 16, a projectile 22 is attached to a cylindrical body 82 charged with an ignition charge. A chamber 38 filled with a pressurized gas and the igniter 20 are separated from each other by a closure member 14, and the projectile 22 abuts the closure member 14.